Entre Poesías y palabras
by Shion Seijuro
Summary: Un corazón destrozado puede seguir latiendo...funciona a través de ilusiones y mentiras...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, no me pertenecen; corresponde a su respectivo y brillante autor, Cassandra Clare C:

Otro pequeño resbalón del destino me permite escribir, tan irreal como los personajes de la historia….les comparto un pedacito de un corazón destrozado, que lucha por volver a latir…gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios n_n

Dedicada a mi linda Técnico y a mi Nee-chan que me presentaron (y me hicieron adicta) estos maravillosos libros, y que además me dan ánimos para escribir; espero les guste!

Y dedicada a la persona que permanece atrapada en mi sueño.

De dedicada a mi Gatito, que siempre me susurro poesías y palabras hermosas; incluso sin poder hablar ^^

**Entre poesías y palabras.**

Entre poesías y palabras me pierdo, entre cada letra me robas suspiros y lamentos. Quisiera tenerte cerca, pero aun estando en la misma habitación estas tan lejos…las palabras me conducen a un mar de emociones desconocidas y hermosas. Me gustan tus palabras cuando me dices que te sientes tan inquieto, te imagino tembloroso, te imagino tan vulnerable, algo que jamás creí que tus ojos dorados pudieran mostrar. Cierro los ojos, me pierdo en mis sueños para calmar mi agitado corazón.

El ambiente cambia, todo es más cálido, la plática es sobre nosotros; es sobre tu y yo…soy incapaz de creerlo del todo; pero aquí estamos; solos en una habitación lejana de toda realidad.

Remuevo mi negro cabello con nerviosismo cuando me dices que quieres estar conmigo; me pregunto cuándo podrá suceder… yo me muero por robarte un beso y sentir que nos perdemos.

Inquietud es lo que tú me provocas en este momento, me haces temblar con cada frase, con ganas de acercarme a ti, que estemos tan cerca que pueda perderme entre tus palabras…pero dime tu, qué es lo que en verdad quieres y que es lo que en verdad sientes.

Tus palabras son firmes y directas, por cada si no dormiré un día así que me tendrás en vela…en mi sueños he rozado tus labios, me he embriagado con su sabor, pero yo sigo esperado que me digas cuando tendré la fortuna de volverte a besar.

Esta noche quédate conmigo; solo esta vez…solo una noche besándonos hasta el amanecer, yo prometo poner velas e inciensos para así hasta tu sexto sentido estremecer.

Me muero por probar tus labios y después de grabar su sabor en mí, te robare muchos más, hasta perdernos en ellos…dime que sí, y te robare una noche solo para concentrarme en ti y en tus labios, morder tu cuello y sentir tus manos, dime que sí y no podre dormir de alegría.

Desde el día en que te conocí solo pienso en que lo que quiero que suceda, desde el día en que te conocí solo pienso en esta pasión, si me entrego a ella, realmente me perderé para siempre, o simplemente lograre encontrarme.

Te veo como mi hermano, te veo tan imposible; pero ahora todo parece tan posible, pero ahora mis deseos parecen tan reales.

Te acercas a mí con gracilidad felina y tomas mi cintura, me besas, como solo pensé que existía en los cuentos, percibo tu sabor oculto bajo ese sutil sabor a yerbabuena, ahora solo logro escuchar mis propios latidos, ahora solo escucho tu respiración.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mis manos en tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo en el mío, mesclados en esa rítmica danza, es un suave vaivén de tu cuerpo contra el mío, el calor que siento con cada roce, solo me provoca que te desee mas en mi interior, nuestras voces se armonizar en una sola sinfonía de placer.

Te pido que no te detengas, a pesar del dolor que me provoca el placer de sentirte…Te amo, Jace; es el momento adecuado para decir las palabras impronunciables….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Alec…despierta….te quedaste dormido…- tu bella y odiosa voz me despierta de sin compasión.

-lo siento…-respondo, muy apenado como si pudiera ver el interior de mis sueños.- creo q estoy muy cansado, siento haberme quedado dormido…-

-No te preocupes, después hablaremos, mejor descasa…- sonríes, como siempre le sonríes a tu hermano, y sales de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ti.

Hoy como siempre solo fue un sueño, un sueño que no termina, un sueño que se repite, que me ilusiona, que me traiciona…que me asesina.


End file.
